A Feeling of Importance
by LebendenToten
Summary: Well, after reading quite a bit of fanfiction I decided that maybe it was finally time for me to try and crank out one of my own. This is going to be a self insert story of sorts that starts in the Halo universe then eventually transitions to Mass Effect. This is my first Fanfic so be nice :P and constructive criticism/suggestions welcome! Rated M mainly for language.
1. Chapter 1

Lebenden_Toten

A Feeling of Importance

Well let me start this off by saying that this is my first Fanfiction! So any constructive criticism is welcomed. So while reading Fanfiction over the past year I realized that I would continually get frustrated while reading others work, this is not because their work was not good by any means (anything that they come up with would normally be hundreds of times better than anything I came up with) but when I finished I would always be on brainstorming high if you will. Coming up with hundreds of different ideas that I couldn't do anything with at the time. So, I feel that now that I am starting my own Fanfiction I can give shape to those random ideas that bounce around in my head while waiting for one of my favorite stories to update.

So on to the actual information about the story! This will be a self-insert of sorts, this is mainly because I find some of these to be the most interesting (well to me), and that it allows you to "connect" with the main character more than the traditional protagonist. The way that this is going to work is that basically the first few chapters are going to be the protagonist (it's a self-insert of sorts) being thrown into the Halo Universe. Eventually however the protagonist will be moved into the Mass Effect universe, what I haven't decided on yet is whether or not to bring any other characters/things from the Halo universe to Mass Effect. I guess we will just have to wait and see .

Onwards to character details!

For reference to most statistics here is data on Sierra-117 (John) or the Master Chief

Height (without armor): 2.083 Meters (6'10ft.)

Height (with armor): 2.18 Meters (7'2ft.)

Weight (without Armor): 130kg. (286lb.)

Weight (with Armor): 451.3kg. (995lb.)

Armor Config for insert sections: user/Lebenden_Toten/library/?sort=3&page=1

Character stuff

Name, First: Andrew

Name, Last:-REDACTED-

SPARTAN TYPE: SPARTAN II

Spartan Designation: 095 (Spartan is 095 will be who I will be "Replacing" he was chosen for the SPARTAN II Program but was never conscripted.

Specialization: CQC

Hair: Brown, Mohawk (don't judge me it was Halloween and I got a Mohawk, though I do sorta look like Vaas from Farcry 3 so… worth it)

Eyes: Hazel

Tattoo (Once in UNSC): UNSC logo, back

For reference on the following, I'm about 5'7-5'8 and 16 years old (supposed to get taller)

Weight (pre-Spartan): about 61.235 KG. (135 LB.)

Weight (post-Spartan, out of armor): about 135KG. (297.63LB.)

Weight (post-Spartan, with armor): about 456KG. (1005.31LB)

Height (pre-Spartan) about 1.7 Meters (5.7ft.)

Height (post-Spartan) about 2.13 Meters (7ft.)

Height (Post-Spartan, with armor) about 2.24 Meters (7ft. 4in.)

Random Info About me (this has some importance)

-I intend on joining the Army (or Marines still haven't decided)

-Huge Halo and Mass Effect Fan

-Play guitar (electric)

-Involved in a JROTC (well a group trying to get a JROTC at our school)

-I'm a squad leader (my men come first)

-Current Rank of Sergeant

-Seen a bunch of 'classic' war movies, "DAMMIT PRIVATE PILE"

-Considered to be a pretty decent tactician

-Always have had a desire to figure out how things work (electronics, firearms, and so on)

-I play Soccer

-Ich nehme deutch klasse! (I take German class, this is mentioned because I will sometimes use German while I am 'speaking' during some dialogue.)

Most of this will be brought up in some way, at some point.

Finally thank you all for reading this extremely long intro, and thanks to my sorta Beta reader the esteemed soviet particle physicist Dr_Yuryi_Reznov, who also happens to be a cat. Also A big thanks to all of the reference sites that I use throughout the writing of this, Halopedia being a large sources as well as the halo novels and of course the Halo and Mass Effect games.

-I will not change the timeline of either game… much…-

Author's explanations/ramblings in parenthesis, (like this!)

_Character thoughts in Italics_

Point of view Swap –(Random Character)-

WARNING: if you have not read "Halo the Fall of Reach" lots of this will not make sense (assuming any of it makes sense regardless…)

Final little note, Im not entirely sure how often i will be updating due to school reasons (just a heads up).

**I do not own MASS EFFECT, HALO, or any other references included in this Fanfic.**

Chapter One: Choices

Getting lost is normally not considered to be a good thing. Though everything (well almost everything) can lead to good when considered from a different point of view. In my case getting lost, at least today, was just drifting along the beat of the music play through my headphones as I walked home from a meeting with my JROTC group (I was in an Army ACU). To the passerby my music may have been a bit too loud, but to me it was just right. It drowned out the swish of the trees as they danced in the wind, the meaningless conversations that always filled the air, the endless problems and agendas that followed my life like a plague. Believe it or not it also blocks out the noise of a truck, driven by a drunk driver that seemed to believe that the sidewalk was meant to be used as an express lane during the afternoon traffic. One minute I am listening to a song by Rise Against and the next my face becomes a bit better acquainted with the ground and that very truck driver thinks about the rather interesting speed bump he just went over.

-(John 117's POV)-

"Hey John we found someone," came Kelly 087's voice over the radio.

"Is it one of ours or one of Menendez's instructors?" I replied.

"Well he's our age but I don't recognize him, I'm gonna move in for a better look… Oh shit, John he's banged up pretty bad, legs are twisted in all the wrong ways, lots of blood too."

"Roger that, try to stabilize him for now, I'll send Sam and James over to help out."

"Affirmative," was the quick reply she gave as the radio clicked off. I reached for our emergency link that we had to Deja (so I didn't really want to search Microsoft word for the correct symbols sorry!) or AI teacher who was on backup in case something went extremely bad during a training exercise. _I think this would count as "extremely bad"… we don't even know if this guy is UNSC, he could be an inni for all we know. _Right before I opened a connection to Deja though my comms unit crackled to life and the voice of Doctor Halsey came though my headset.

"John what's going on?!" was the first thing that came through the static. "A few moments ago we detected a large energy signature from Kelly's current position."

"We don't Know yet Ma'am," I answered. "Kelly said she found someone laying on the ground in the area, same age as ourselves and pretty banged up, I was just about the let Deja know."

"Ok, bring him back to the base with you and we will find out more about him once he has been patched up."

"Will do Ma'am, 117 out."

-(My perspective)-

_Oh, shit did anyone get the plates off that semi? _I thought as I tried to open my eyes. To my surprise I found that I couldn't, it felt like my eyelids had been attached to a set of weights. So I settled for just trying to listen. Muddied voices filled the background, as if they were behind a thick curtain. I couldn't make out everything that was said but herd the distinct words of lacerations, concussion, broken bones, and genetic requirements. _Wait, one of these things are not like the others… genetic requirements? And who the hell thought it was a good idea to take a hammer to my head, wait it wasn't a hammer… It was a truck!_

After coming to this rather frightening realization I decided it was time to look around again, and promptly failed. On the bright side my hearing was getting better though as I started to be able to hear a conversation.

"…. Driver's license….2014….21st century uniform…. Elaborate Hoax…. Impossible."

_Ok then… sounds like whoever found me is going through my stuff, but what's so odd about 2014?_

I was finally able to coax my eyes open to see a gray ceiling above my head. _YES progress! _I decided to lift my head to look around and promptly let out a groan of pain as my neck cracked in what seemed like a million places. Immediately the voices I heard earlier stopped and I started to hear footsteps coming towards me. My mind immediately jumps to worst case scenario. _Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, what if it's like aliens… or, or terrorists... Wait a sec what the hell do they have me on._ I think as I look at the IV in my arm then at the stand next to me. "Well that makes sense," I quietly say to myself as I look at the label, "morphine, huh."

My attention is immediately drawn to the door as it slides up into the ceiling, just before it disappears I see an emblem on the doorway. It was that of the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC from one of my favorite video games, Halo. "Ah shit…" I had just seen who was coming into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lebenden_Toten

A Feeling of Importance

Chapter 2

_Well, this is either extremely good. Or the fucking worst thing that could possibly happen, I'm gonna stay optimistic though. _I thought to myself as I watch Dr. Catharine Halsey, the creator of the Spartan II project, walk into the room. After her came a guy who looked to be about my age walk into the room behind her._ Who is that…?_

"Well it seems as if you are finally awake," the Doctor begins. "Let's start simple then shall we? What is your name?"

"Andrew *****," I say in a daze.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I say now, with a little bit more confidence as I take in what is going on.

"Now how the hell did you get into one of the most secure military reservations on Reach?"

_Well… that escalated quickly. _"No idea," I honestly reply.

"The ID that we found on you is a driver's license from 2014, where did you get it?"

"Uh the BMV, where else would I have gotten it from?"

"What year is it?"

"Last time I checked it was 2014 nearing 2015."

"Well it's actually 2526."( this is where the timeline is a bit different, in 2525 the SPARTANS IIs were originally augmented at the age of 14, I will be pushing this date back to maybe 2527 and the SPARTANS will be a bit older, as in closer to my age 16) After hearing this I just sort of zoned out, _Holy shit… this is real, and wait a sec, if this is Halsey then who is the other guy?_

"If you don't mind me interrupting, who is he?"

"His squad were the ones who found you in the woods." Was the curt reply.

"Does he have a name?"_ Well she hasn't labeled me a terrorist yet… I think. I might as well try my luck then… _"Does he happen to be one of the SPARTANS?" This definitely got her attention, and the probable SPARTAN sitting behind her immediately jumped to his feet.

"How do you know about my SPARTANS?" She said, her voice deathly quiet.

"I'll tell you but it would be a lot easier if I were able to show you, would it be possible for you to grab the bag that I had on me? Also I will only speak with you until this has been 'resolved'.

"Yes," She hesitantly replied. "John wait outside please."

"Yes Ma'am," Was the quick rely as he exited the room.

As soon as he left Halsey got up and went over to a storage locker on the other side of the room removing my bag and my Army ACU from the locker. She set them down near the side of the bed that I was situated on and looked at me expectantly before saying, "Time for some answers then."

"Well uh what if I told you that the last thing I remember was walking down the street in 2014 with my headphones before I, well I got run over."

"So are you saying that you have no idea how you got here?"

"I thought I had already communicated that point but yea. I think I may have a better way of going about this whole explaining myself thing if it's alright with you." She gestured for me to continue. _Well if Fanfiction has told me anything listing off some of the most important things that occur in the universe at the time period you find yourself in normally works out pretty well, here goes I guess. _You Name is Doctor Catherine Halsey, you are currently acting as a civilian contractor for ONI section three and you are in charge of the SPARTAN II project. Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin _Mendez is the current head of the training portion of the program and you are currently working on one of the main goals of the project, physically enhancing the SPARTANS through surgically and genetically altering them as well as creating a unique armor system that will enhance their abilities even further, this system is named MJOLNOR. Shall I continue?"_

_"….How do you know this? Most of this is not even in the ONI databases and only exists on my private database if that."_

_"This is where we get to the really fuckin weird part that I am not even close to understanding. The uniform that I wearing, that is because I was the current XO of a JROTC at my school and was on my way home from a leadership planning event that we had held at the high school. If you look in my bag you will find all of my school shit, books and all. Now if you would kindly open up my bag there is a book titled 'Halo the Fall of Reach'."_

_"Wait a moment," Halsey cut me off. "Did you say the fall of Reach?" She asked as an alarmed look crossed her face._

_Well at least she seems to believe me so far… Progress! __"Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?"_

_"…I think they may have put you on a little too much morphine," she said as she stood and began walking towards the door. _

_"Whoa, Whoa, just give me a chance here, that book has basically the future in it, and if you don't believe I'm from 2014 just look at what my papers are dated or look me up from census data from the time, I bet you I will either show up as well dead obviously or I won't even 'exist'. At least please give what I'm saying a chance, I don't know maybe read a little of the book, I would warn you against reading too far though there are some things that if we fuck them up, well even I wouldn't know what would happen at that point. You see your universe existed in mine, except well to put it bluntly it was a work of fiction."_

_"I will look into this book a little and see if I believe what you say after that, but if what you say turns out to be true we will need to hide you from ONI, they would do almost anything to get their hands on you. I may have a solution to that though, don't worry about that now though. Your probably tired get some sleep and I will be back when you wake to discuss what we do from here."_

_You know I am sorta tired now that I think about it… Wait what could her plan be to hide me from ONI? Oh shit, didn't she say something about genetic requirements earlier... If that means what I think it does, this could get very interesting in a very short amount of time._


	3. Chapter 3

Lebenden_Toten

A Feeling of Importance Chapter 3

Well I'd like to start off by saying thank you to all of you that have offered their opinions on what I have so far and have been encouraged by what I have seen! As an announcement I would like to state that I will be attempting to upload every Monday and Friday. The key word in that is 'try'. Anyways, onto the story!

Also Thanks to edboy492 He brought up a good point in his review that I could have just had all of the Halo books on 'My' phone (I actually do IRL), and well the only reason this is not the case was because, well I forgot :P. Also thanks to him for the rest of the feedback!

As a response to JJ, I will consider the idea but originally I was going to go with the main character going into the ME universe. I'm doing this for the reason that I believe the possibilities for the story are much more prevalent and the universe more expansive!

As a side note, over half of this chapter was the product of my biology class… I probably should have been taking notes… but what the hell, I was bored. :P

As usual I appreciate all of your feedback!

Also new thing to add to the 'key' Time shift amount of time

-(Halsey's perspective)-

I can't help but to shake my head as I walk away from the infirmary where we had the boy that John's team found, Andrew. As crazy as his story sounded I wanted to believe him, and I didn't even know why. It was probably because of all of the classified information he was able to pull out of thin air, anyways maybe it's time for me to take a look at that book of his…

Time shift 5 hours later

-(My perspective)-

I awake to the sound of what would seem to be a pressurized door. _Well here's to hoping this hasn't all been a dream and that Halsey believes me. If she doesn't… I don't even want to think about that, it wouldn't end well for me._

"Well, I believe you."

I opened my eyes to see Halsey standing at the other side of the room._ Well there is that taken care of. Now what, wait didn't she mention something about hiding me from ONI before I went out?_

"Now, we need to figure out what to do with you. If we hand you to ONI you will probably be locked away for the rest of your life and probably tortured for information."

"Yea… I would like to avoid that if possible." I interrupted.

"As any sane person would," was her reply. "Anyway, I have a proposition for you."

"So like an opportunity kind of thing, or an, if you don't do this bad shit happens kind of scenario. I'm guessing it will be the latter option.

"And you would find yourself correct."

"Well shit…"

"Indeed."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, me hoping for my earlier guess as to what she had come up with as a solution. _Ah damn I hope I'm right about this if I am this is either going to be fun as hell or suck worse than anything. _After a few moments of just sitting there I expectantly looked towards the doctor. "So uh, care to share your marvelous plan?"

"How would you like to be a SPARTAN?

_HA I WAS RIGHT YEA MOTHERFUCKERS LOOK WHOS GONNA BE A SPARTAN!_

"I'm guessing you already know my answer, don't you?"

"Well considering the way that your universe perceives the future achievements of my SPARTANS… Yes, I have a good idea."

"Well I would be honored to join, I have a few requests however."

"As long as they are reasonable, I think I can work with that."

_YES! On to the fun part._

"You ready?" I ask and she nods in reply. "Ok then, Schematics for UNSC firearms and vehicles, as well as training in how to build and maintain said systems. I would also like to be able to customize my MJOLNER, well when it's ready that is. Also…

-(Halsey's perspective)-

"… I would like a secure priority link to you and Mendez at all times."

_Why would he need that? _

I started to ask why but was swiftly interrupted as he hastened to explain.

"This would be so I could notify one or both of you to possible future events, because of my, well 'unique' source of information."

_Ah that makes a bit more sense now._ He continued to rant on, naming as many as five currently blacklisted projects and even more information on the SPARTANS.

A few minutes later

"And that's about it, is that reasonable?" he said as he finally ended, the hesitation evident in his voice.

_Well he certainly was practical with his list, and reasonable, he even backed up his reasoning for almost everything… Well reasonable on everything with the exception of asking for a Paris class frigate, although I suspect he was being sarcastic about that… I think. _ "Yes," I replied to him. "Well everything except for the frigate…"

"Ah well, It was worth a shot," he said with a playful look in his eyes. "So, when can I start?" he asked as he took up a more serious look.

"Well the SPARTANS are about to go through their biggest challenge yet," I told him."

-(My POV)-

"Well fuck…" _ I think I know what she's talking about, it's probably the…_

Smiley face and internet points for all those who review!


	4. Chapter 4

Lebenden_Toten

A Feeling of Importance chapter 4

Well don't start to expect updates so close together! I'm just putting this up because AP US history is doing its best to kick my ass… Also I would like to start out by saying thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter, 5 internet points to each of you! (thinking about doing a contest, first to 100 internet points gets a spot of some kind in the story, what do you think?) Also who would like to see some footage of me and a couple buddies playing Airsoft/paintball in the future, a good buddy of mine has a go-pro and I could possibly link to some of the footage of us playing (just 4 fun).\

Actual start of the chapter: P

"Well fuck…" _I think I know what she is talking about, it's probably the augmentations, shit. _"Augmentations?" I ask.

"Correct," Halsey replied. "I'm guessing that's in your book?"

"Yea… you didn't read that far did you?"

She confirmed with a nod of her head

"Well… I don't know how to put this, but it's really gonna suck."

"How bad will it be?" She hesitantly asked.

"It will have the most SPARTAN II casualties of any single 'operation' ever"

"Damn…"

"It is not your fault though, ONI won't give you the time that you need."

"Wait, a second ago, didn't you say SPARTAN II casualties, are you implying that more SPARTANS will be made?"

_Fuck! Me and my big mouth. _"Um… yes, I did."

After I finished saying that an angry look crossed her face.

"You may want to have a 'chat with COL. Ackerson… or introduce him to the SPARTANS well in a few years that is, he hasn't done anything yet… I think."

As she considered this I prepared to ask a question of my own. One that had been on my mind since I found out I would be a SPARTAN II… well assuming I survived the augmentations. "If I may ask, which group of SPARTANS will I be working with?" I asked a little bit apprehensively. She looked up at me, the beginning of a grin on her face. She then called

"John, come on in."

_Holy fuck… I'm on blue team._

"John, Andrew here is the newest recruit for the SPARTAN program. He will be joining you on Blue team. Do you think that you guys can help him catch up on some of the advanced training?"

"Of course Ma'am."

"Good to hear. Ok then Andrew, you are now released from bed rest and you are to go get acquainted with the rest of your team. Your clothes are in the locker over on the wall, the rest of you possessions will be returned to you at some point in the future." After saying this she then proceeded to walk out of the room.

_ Well… that was fast_

John cleared his throat and then addressed me, "Once your dressed go to hanger bay 3, we are about to ship out for something new, Dr. Halsey tells me it's a non-combat exercise, so you ok for now."

"Got it." I replied ready to get moving and meet the rest of the team.

"And just to get this out of the way now, I don't trust you yet… Dr. Halsey refused to tell me anything about you beyond the fact that your position in the squad will be a multi-role one, CQC, demolitions, and engineer."

_Well at least he hasn't completely rejected me… right?_

"That doesn't mean that you will never be part of 'the group' but it does mean that you have to earn your place."

_I can do that… I think._

"That is all and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Later then."

After our brief but nerve racking conversation I got up out of bed (I was in a bed ion the hospital wing the whole time) and went over to the locker Halsey had mentioned and grabbed my clothes, which believe it or not were still the ACUS (Army Combat Uniform) that I had arrived in the universe with. _ Well this will lead to some interesting conversations… person one says… Why is that guy wearing a uniform that looks like it came straight out of a history vid? Person two says… maybe he's just a fagot, yea that must be it! Well at least it may make the SPARTANS think a bit more highly of me… maybe._

After finishing my mental ramblings I finished getting on my uniform and walked out the med bay door and nearly walked right into a UNSC quartermaster with a rucksack and a few other items held in his arms.

"You Andrew?" he asked.

"… Yea," I replied a bit questioningly as I looked more closely at the load he was carrying.

"Well here is your kit, the Doc asked me to get it to you."

"Thanks."

"No problem" he replied as he dumped the assortment of gear at my feet.

I started to pick up the gear and in the case of items such as what seemed to be the modern equivalent of a plate carrier, helmet, and other essential gear, put on. After going through the pile I saw two separate items sitting side by side that made me as happy as a little kid on Christmas morning… before me lay a M45 Tactical Shotgun and a M6G Magnum. After the mandatory moment of awe for looking upon such great firearms, not to mention the fact that didn't in my wildest dreams think that I would ever see the real things, I finished going through the pile and found a small tacpad that looked like it could easily clip onto my armor that had a folded note attached to it. It said, here is the secure link you requested, both Mendez's and myself have our com codes in it, Good luck SPARTAN 095, Doctor Catharine Halsey.

_Andrew, Spartan 095, I think I can get used to hearing that…_

/

Thankyou all for reading! Let me know what you think, I'm extremely encouraged by the feedback I have recited, well most of it at any rate. I find it funny and inspiring that my first ever Fanfiction almost has more views than the YouTube channel which I started over a year ago when this story has been up for only around three weeks!


	5. Chapter 5

Lebenden_Toten

A Feeling of Importance Chapter 5

-(My POV)-

After getting all of my new gear sorted out/equipped I looked up and realized, _I have no fucking idea where hanger bay 3 is…_ After coming to this realization I ran off in the direction that I saw the guy that had given me my kit go.

"Hey! Wait a sec, where are the hanger bays?"

"You really are new, aren't you?"

"…Yea"

"Well, if you go down that hallway on the left and go into that junction and take the hallway with the red markings over it, continue down that hallway and then eventually you will reach the hangers."

"Thanks for your help!"

"No problem kid."

I walked away in the direction he pointed out trying to go through all of the possible things that the rest of the SPARTANS would say when they saw me. As I neared the junction that the quartermaster had mentioned I finally decided that worrying about the meeting was not going to help anything and instead just started going through anything that I think could help me in my "new" life. By the time I had reached the hallway leading towards the hangers I had decided just to make the best of it, try to make some new friends, and if possible avoid another meeting, _well almost meeting, I _the reaper (you know, as in death).

I walked down the hall and was almost immediately ran over by a group of ODSTs in full kit.

"Watch where you're going kid!" one yelled as the barreled by.

"Assholes…" I muttered to myself. Suddenly I heard the sound of a whole squad of armored boots come to a standstill. _Fuck… this is just perfect_.

"What was that squirt? I didn't quite hear you." Said what appeared to be the lead ODST. He had mat black armor with dark red detailing, and I couldn't help but notice as he slowly advanced on me, a rather large bowie knife attached to his belt.

"Ah… Nothing." I said trying to force a tone of innocence into the words.

"Sure… hey guys, I think the little man here needs a bit of a lesson in respect, what do you think?" A chorus of yes sir was heard all round. _Ah son of a bitch. _The ODST began moving towards me again, the others in his squad cheering him on. I had to make a decision and fast, so I did what any other guy dreads in a fight. I promptly kicked him in the nuts… and ran like a bitch.

-(John's POV)-

"You guys have any idea what this operation is about?" asked Fred. We were all sitting around the pelican that we were designated to take to our next assignment.

"No idea" James replied, "It must be something important though if we are all gonna be going."

"Yea… It is sorta odd. John, what do you think?"

"Well…" I started to answer, only to be interrupted by a loud crash and the sounds of yelling in the hallway outside the hanger. "Wait did you guys hear that." After saying that everyone immediately went quiet. As the noises of what appeared to be fighting came closer I ordered the rest of my comrades to take defensive positions. Once we were in positions covering the doorway into the hall we waited. Eventually we heard the pounding of armored boots on the titanium floor plates and unintelligible yelling. Eventually we heard one voice stand out slightly from the rest, one that I recognized.

"Sie sind alle Bastardsöhnevon ein paar Schwanz Gurgeln Huren!"(Why in German you ask… well think of it this way, no matter what you say in that language it appears threatening. Translation at end)

On hearing this all of the SPARTANS that had specialized in linguistics during their training broke out into fits of laughter. Some laughing so hard that they had trouble maintaining a steady aim at the door. Immediately following this a figure dressed in mainly the same gear we had barged through the doorway and took up position just within the doorway and to the side, after doing this they proceeded to raise their shotgun as is they were preparing to take the plate during one of the old earth baseball games. This is when he noticed the rest of us in the room. He raised a hand in greeting and then went back to watching the doorway. Hesitantly a few of those watching the door with me replied in kind, a look of confusion present on their faces. _What the hell is he doing?_ A few seconds later my unasked question was answered… well in a way. A fully armored ODST came around the corner, a rather pissed off looking ODST at that. Not even a second after he came through the door the newest SPARTAN II, 095, Andrew, introduced the ODST to a bit of shotgun diplomacy… in quite the literal sense.

-(My Point of view)-

_Well this is going better than I originally planned, I even managed to find the right hanger… _I drew back my shotgun again for another swing at the next unlucky bastard that stuck his head through the door. I wasn't a second to late either because Just when I had fully wound back my makeshift club another ODST came running through the door, this time it was the one that I had previously, well injured, for lack of a better word. "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER." All the guy experienced before getting knocked the hell out was one thought, that he had just been beaten by a fucking teenager.

-(John's POV)-

"Well everyone," I said to the rest of my fellow trainees, half of which were rolling on the ground crying from laughter. "I guess now is as good a time as any for introductions, meet Andrew, SPARTAN 095…"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The German bit the translation of this is roughly 'you are all the bastard sons of cock gargling whores'…


	6. Chapter 6

Lebebenden_Toten

Chapter 6

Well I just wanted to start out by saying wow, Its somewhat hard to believe that my first ever fanfiction has about double the amount of views that my failure of a YouTube channel had after a whole year… So I just wanted to take a second to thank all of you who have read so far and an even bigger thanks to those that have encouraged me to keep going and given some great feedback!

Well that first paragraph of the authors note was written when this chapter was started… like two weeks ago. I guess I have to apologize about being late (don't kill me) by quite a bit on an update. However I do have 2 reasonable excuses for this… One is that next week is finals for me, an in all honesty I really need to study for these, which is what I've been doing. The other excuse is I had a little over 700 words done last week, but I didn't want to put out a shorter chapter than those that I have already uploaded, I have wanted to put out longer chapters because well 1000 words is sorta short.. And I would like to finish the authors note by answering the guest reviewers question… Soon, as in like maybe 2/3 chapters at the most.

Also, as a side note, almost all of this chapter was typed on my fucking phone in the middle of class… I was rlly bored that day.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

-(John's POV)-

"Ok 095, regroup." He looked at me questioning then looked back at the door before he complied. "Fill me in on what happened, I have contacted the base security to deal with the rest of the ODSTs, but first of all who started it?"

"They did sir, I was on my way to report in here when they stopped me in the hall." he explained, "when they stopped me they began to threaten me so I treated them as such and then moved on to make my way here and they gave chase."

"Why were they pursuing you on your way here?" I questioned, it seemed as if I hadn't yet gotten the full story.

"Sir I believe they were slightly angry with me after I attempted to prematurely end the conflict while I had the advantage." _Alan advantage against a full squad of ODSTs? This I have to hear._

"When you say advantage, what exactly do you mean by that?" right was he was about to respond I heard a groan from across the room, when I looked back over I saw one of the troopers that 095 had hit when they came through the door start to get up. I looked a little closer and noticed a few prevent things, one thi spend more time than was probably healthy at the gym, two his mask was cracked from where 095 hit him, _damn at first I thought he didn't look very strong but he's probably on part with at least one our stronger guys. _The Last thing I noticed was that he looked rather pissed off one he had dusted himself off.

"Sir," I said trying to get his attention. "This is a restricted area, I'm going to have to have you leave the hangers until we are gone." he didn't pay any attention to me but instead had his eyes locked on the back of 095 as he made his way towards us, once he got within a few he pulled a rather large knife out of a sheath attached to the thigh plate of his armor. He twirled it around a few times as he continued to slowly advance towards us. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you again," I started before he interrupted,

"Stay outta this, this is between me and this cocky little bastard," he said as he motioned towards 095 with his knife. Just after he finished saying that Dr. Halsey's voice came over the hanger bay PA system,

"SPARTANS, pack your gear and load onto the pelicans, we are leaving in five." immediately after hearing this everyone seemed to freeze for a minute, and then we came back to reality with the sight of 095 jumping at the ODST that had just moments before been threatening him. I watched as he pushed back on the trooper's helmet as he swept the Helljumper legs out from under him and proceed to guide his head down until hit a nearby storage crate with a dull thud. he lay the unmoving as 095 dusted off his hands then walked inside of the pelican taking a seat by two of the other SPARTANS on blue team, Fred and Kelly. _I honestly don't know whether to reprimand him for injuring fellow UNSC personnel or to thank him for ending the situation... What the hell are we going to do with this guy?_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

-(My POV)-

The ride up into Reach's orbit wasn't really a long one, but it certainly was a bit grim

_I wonder why everyone is so quiet… wait, do they even know what this "Mission" is? Has Halsey even told them? _After coming to the realization that she probably hadn't I leaned over towards Kelly, one of the other SPARTAN trainees who was sitting next to me on the shuttle. "Hey, do you know what we are doing?" I asked. She looked at me a bit oddly, probably because she had just met me around 10 minutes ago when I was running for my life from a group of angry ODSTs. She then replied.

"What the hell makes you think that I would know?" After she said that the pod fell back into an awkward silence. We continued to sit there, checking our gear and just thinking of what was to come anxious for the coming mission, well I was the only one that actually knew what the mission entailed, but that didn't make the feeling go away. Finally the pilot's voice came over the comms system in our helmets,

"All right People we will be arriving at Achilles station in five, be ready."

_Well, here we go, this is the make or break moment of being a SPARTAN, If I got sucked out of my own dimension and into the SPARTAN program just to die during the augmentation process, you can bet your life on the fact that on my way up to heaven I will be one pissed off mother fucker…_


	7. Chapter 7

Lebenden_Toten

A Feeling of Importance Chapter 7

Um… yea, it's been a while since I last uploaded. Sorry about that, it was mainly because of exams and then Christmas which I was out of town for a while. These reasons and I had a little bit of writers block, I'm not used to writing very often . Oh and the final reason… I have been playing an unhealthy amount of Rocksmith 2014 (this I do not regret :P). Anyways onto the story! (Reviews help with motivation!)

By the way, who went to see American Sniper?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

-(My POV)-

A Dull thud came through the walls of the hull of the pelican as we docked with the station. _Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit. This is the real deal, I mean up until this point its sorta been a fucking awesome experience if a little bit hazardous… but now, I mean shit I can actually die within like the next couple of hours. _

"OI, new guy! What the hell are you doing?"

I looked up to see Sam one of the other Spartans at the end of the pelicans ramp an no one else in sight. _Huh, I must have zoned out. _ "I'm coming sorry zoned out a little bit there. Thanks for waiting by the way."

"No problem, even if you're new us Spartans work better as a team, even if we have never had a new guy before… How did you even get in, Halsey, when we were brought in originally told us that we were chosen, and you well, you just showed up."

"Uh well, it's a bit of a long story, and I'm pretty sure it's classified, you would have to ask Halsey herself."

"One of those things?"

"Yeah just one of those things." After saying this we continued on in silence until we eventually caught up with the others. After finding everyone else it wasn't long before we reached our destination. We arrived in a large room, somewhat like an auditorium. On the stage stood Doctor Halsey and Chief Mendez and some doctor/surgeon looking guy. As we all took our seats I heard Fred, one of the other Spartans quietly mutter to himself

"Well this should be interesting…"

_Indeed it shall._ I thought to myself, mentally preparing myself up for what was about to happen.

"Ok people!" Chief Mendez's voice rang through the auditorium. "Today is the day, the day that you finally go fourth to become real Spartans. This will be the greatest challenge faced by many of you up to this point. I want to let you know that probably not all of you will make it out of this fully intact, However it has been a great challenge to get you all to the point you are now, and if some of you don't make it through this, so help me god I will beat your asses to hell in the afterlife. In all seriousness though, I have never seen a group of people who have been able to accomplish what you all have, the unit cohesion the tactical effectiveness, granted this is all in practice but it has been an honor to work with you all." After he finished he stepped back to allow Dr. Halsey to address everyone.

"When I call your number you are to exit out the door to your left and follow the medical orderly that is waiting for you outside, they will lead you to your destination and you are to follow their instructions. Any questions?" The room was silent and I looked around to view a mostly grim assortment of looks from the rest of the Spartans. "Ok then, 001…002…003….." -She continued going through her list and as time went the auditorium started to feel a bit smaller… eventually Sam's name was called.

"Well good luck new guy."

"Huh, oh yea you too, see ya on the other side." After Sam left I sorta sat there. Eventually I heard the number called, my number.

"095 you're up…" I looked around to see who had said this and saw the fucking future Master Chief looking at me, and yet again the full gravity of the situation hit me like a fucking train. I nodded at him as I stood up and began to walk towards the door the Dr. had mentioned earlier. Immediately after exiting the auditorium I came face to face with one of the med techs Halsey had mentioned.

"If you would follow me please."

I followed the tech through the winding corridors until we finally reached a door labeled 095… _I guess this is my stop then. _They walked into the room and I followed. After entering the room they helped me get ready for the augmentation process. Eventually it was time for the procedure to commence, I lay down and the operating table and the med tech strapped me down to the table, this was slightly unsettling but I knew why it was necessary after reading about the augmentations in the "real" world. Eventually they started strapping a mask to my face, this I assumed is for anesthesia during the process. As everything started to fade around the only thing I could think was, _Oh fuck this is gonna hurt…_


End file.
